


Moonchaser

by dreamyafterdark



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Choking, Crying, Dom/sub, Dreams and Nightmares, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fear of Sleep, Fingering, Force Choking, Gloves, Group Sex, Humiliation, Knifeplay, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Control, Multi, Oral Sex, Painplay, Silent Comfort, Sleeping Together, Slow Build, Slow until it suddenly isn't, Snoke has feelings too but he's an ass so who cares, The Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyafterdark/pseuds/dreamyafterdark
Summary: Setting: Just after the start of The Last Jedi.Paige Tico is rescued by Kylo Ren, and brought onto the Supremacy. But why? What does he see in her, and why does it feel so good to stop fighting him?





	Moonchaser

**Author's Note:**

> Note: 27.01.19: Finally fixed up / rewrote this chapter today. The next ones should be quicker. Sorry for the long delay! This was my first attempt at writing fanfic for AO3, and the tags are mostly for future chapters. This one doesn't contain any sex, only some mild knife / trust play

... She had always dreamt of seeing Onderon...

“That was the last one, Sir. Permission to fall back?”

... To see its star rising, slowly... 

“Permission granted.”  
“Sir,..”  
“Ren, what in the name of-“

... across endless lengths of jungle... 

Kylo’s tie silencer had appeared on the screen, and it was going straight for that last bomber. Hux furrowed his brow in utter disbelief. “Has he gone insane?”

... to ride the wild beasts...

 

Hux watched Kylo’s flight path on the screen, watched him getting close, then circle the bomber. Once... Twice... - The comms console rang. Shay patched it through immediately.

“Commander Ren, would you mind-“  
“There is a survivor. Send an extraction shuttle.”  
“I beg your pardon?”  
“Granted. Now send that shuttle, General, and for your sake, make it quick.”

The call ended abruptly. Hux bristled, flaring his nostrils and giving the kind of look that his staff were hardened to, while it frightened a newly promoted officer enough to start walking backwards... But he complied. He sent the shuttle. Admittedly, staffed with his three least popular troopers, but frankly, this was close to a suicide mission. Worse than that, it was a *pointless* suicide mission. What could possibly be so important onboard that filthy Resistance bomber?!

... there is nothing as precious... nothing as beautiful... as freedom...

 

Paige’s eyes opened with a gasp. She spotted the remote, far above her on the ladder, but... - she couldn’t move. Pain clouded her vision, made her nauseous, and Dameron kept screaming in her earpiece. Paige gritted her teeth, and started kicking the ladder, trying to unbalance the remote, let it fall down to her, again and again, until it did - but not to her.

She looked up to find two troopers in special suits before her, one of them catching the remote with a malicious grin. Paige screamed and spat at them, but it was no use. There were two of them, and she was partially incapacitated. They tied her up with ease, then moved her down to the exit like a doll, pushing her through the docking tube, and into their shuttle, before closing up and leaving. All she could do was curse at them, but it only made them laugh...

“Well... they made it.” Hux hummed and allowed his eyebrow to raise with the tiniest bit of appreciation, as he watched the crew return with their strange cargo. The girl was clearly badly hit, so Hux sent them on to a special holding area in the central medbay. If she was worth rescue, Ren would want her alive and well. Hux smirked to himself. Of course, during her stay on board, various kinds of harm might befall her... but this should always be intentional, and clearly identifiable as such. It was educational after all. Cause and effect. Something this rebel scum needed to learn.

When Kylo had sensed the shuttle docking, he set off for the central medbay. While there were medical centres on all floors, only a few had holding cells, and it was clear Hux would be practical and send her to the closest one. Kylo walked slowly, pacing his arrival with the troopers’ and entered the room just as they handed Paige over to a nurse. He signed off on their datapad, then glanced over Paige, noting her restraints, and readying an injection before he’d remove them for examination. The two troopers lingered on, anticipatory smirks on their faces, as Paige glowered at them. The nurse would have shooed them away, but frankly didn’t care for rebel scum – but when Kylo approached and ordered the troopers to leave, he still nodded in agreement, as he pushed Paige’s sleeve up to administer the sedative.

“This won’t be necessary.”  
“Standard protocol, Sir. We need to secure the captive before we remove the restraints.”  
“I will secure her.”

The nurse looked up. “Are you going to remove her pain as well? Keep her calm if we need to operate? She seems to have incurred fractures.”

Kylo just fixed the nurse with a calm, firm stare. The man was new. He’d heard of this Force user, but he was not going to let himself get bullied. Still, as he stood and returned Kylo’s stare, he had to admit there was no real point arguing further. He didn’t really care if the girl suffered, after all, so he shrugged and threw the prepped sedative in the trash. “Fine. Just keep her calm, so we can work safely and effic-“

Another nurse came over, making calming and apologetic noises, as she put an arm around the first one. He had mysteriously started to choke on something, and was becoming rather red in the face.

“He’s new... Sorry, Sir. I’ll take over, if you’ll allow me.”

She passed the first nurse over to an assistant, and looked up sweetly at Kylo, who nodded, and the coughing stopped at the same time. Paige looked up at Kylo, unsure what to think. It was a little funny, but also scary. And Kylo’s expression was unreadable... Was he playing valiant, wasn’t he a monster? Was this just some sort of pissing contest with anyone who dared to contradict him? She frowned. It was true, she was in a lot of pain, although adrenaline was helping her to keep that under control. That, and sheer defiance, really... When the nurse reached one of her restraints, she looked up for permission before directing her med-droid to cut through them. But a thought moved across Kylo’s forehead.

“Allow me.”

He reached for one of the scalpels lying prepped on a utility table, then placed a gloved hand on Paige’s shoulder, looking deeply into her eyes. Power, sheer raw power flickered inside them. A shiver ran down Paige’s back, and she had to swallow. Who was he talking to, her or the nurse. And was this guy for real? A scalpel?

“It might be easiest to remove your clothing at the same time. We shouldn’t move you in this condition.”

That did it. Sure, he was right, but why did *he* have to do it...? “Sure. But the droid doesn’t hate me.”

The nurse’s eyebrows raised up like bunny ears and she quietly slid out of the conversation, turning her back and busying herself on an adjacent cupboard, while her droid hovered non-committingly a little further away. Kylo’s eyes on Paige darkened, and the smile playing in the corner of his lips didn’t comfort her at all. He didn’t answer, instead leaned over and placing the blade against the top of her overalls.

“Hold very still, please.” 

His voice was calm, warm even, and his grip on her shoulder firm. Almost... 

[Don’t be afraid... You can trust me...] 

Paige’s eyes flashed when she heard him speak into her mind. She softly exhaled, then slowly blinked in response. Kylo moved his hand to hold the fabric taut, and began to slowly, skilfully cut right through it... Paige tried hard not to show any response, but the whole situation was... intense. Kylo’s hands moved elegantly down her body, professionally almost, yet somewhat... sensually. Removing each layer, until he reached her skin, it felt like a ritual, a dance... or a refined battle move. Paige swallowed. Skinning an enemy. Had she ever heard stories of him doing that? She couldn’t remember. She only remembered-

“You keep your enemies’ ashes in a box-“

The nurse, who had just resumed her position, made a little sound and turned straight back around. Kylo kept his focus, although his smirk slightly widened.

“Do you wish to see them?”  
“Hardly.”  
“Then why is it on your mind?”  
“I don’t want to join them.”

Kylo straightened himself up as Paige’s clothes gave way, the only point of contact being the restraints on her arms. He leaned over her, and with one quick flick of the blade sent these to the floor as well. Paige inhaled sharply. He was so close to her now, she could feel the warmth emanating from his body, feel the fabric of his robes brush past her bare skin...- “You won’t.”

He raised himself up again, and put away the scalpel. The nurse turned around and began scanning Paige’s body, tapping into her datapad. Paige felt her heart calm down. She hadn’t even noticed how it had been racing. In fact, she wasn’t quite sure why it was calming now. And the pain, where had the pain gone? While Kylo had removed her clothes, it had begun to fade away and now... she looked up at him, but his expression was quite neutral. His eyes were deep as anything, but there was no smirk, not darkness. He was doing this... using the Force to calm her down. Paige frowned slightly, but the nurse interrupted.

“We need to get her onto the operating table.”  
“Very well.”

Kylo found a sheet to place over Paige, then lifted her up with the Force and moved her further down into the medical centre, until they reached the operating theatre. Carefully turning her around, he lowered her down on the table. Droids removed the sheet, and began to disinfect her skin. Paige looked up to see doctors preparing...- Suddenly panic gripped her.

“Please don’t let them put me under-“

She bit her lip. Damnit. Why couldn’t she keep herself under control with this man... Kylo crouched down beside her, and looked into her eyes.

“I’ll make sure you stay awake, I promise. But you won’t feel any pain, no work being done.”

Stars, his eyes... she could get lost in them. Page nodded, and Kylo stood up again. He moved to a corner where he wasn’t in the way of the doctors, but could view everything. As the doctors began to work on Paige, Kylo noted how there was something quite elegant about her, regal almost, contrasting her rash nature. In a way... they were a little similar... a soft smile skirted across his full lips, and he crossed his arms.

It took two hours. Kylo held his word. He stayed close by, he blocked out her pain, and any sense of movement on or inside her body that could scare her. The doctors and droids worked, and she didn’t even hear any mechanical noises. Only their words, loud and clear, and the low hum of the machinery... She didn’t lift her head, but she could feel him there, and... it felt good. His presence felt good... But why was he doing this? 

 

The medical team finished, and Kylo walked over to the operating table. Paige tried to get up, but felt his hand gently pressing on her shoulder. A silent, gentle command. And... she complied. It... felt good to comply... - Damnit, no! Keep alert, she had to- But then she felt a glowing warmth against her skin, travelling down from her head to her neck, shoulders, arms and all across her back, her entire body... Healing. Paige’s eyes widened, as she lay and felt Kylo slowly restoring her sensitivity while removing any sources of pain – physical pain at least. Because as his hands moved down across her body, suddenly a wave of *something* rushed over her, hard, and Paige sobbed. He made her so vulnerable. She didn’t want to be weak... she felt him comfortingly place one of his hands on her shoulder, while the other continued healing her. But that only made her sob again, louder, and ball her fists, pound them against the table she was lying on, before hitting one against Kylo.

“Why... why?! Why are you *doing* this?!!!”

She clambered to get up, a little shaky, but fortified by anger and anguish, Spinning around, she hopped off of the table and began hitting Kylo’s broad chest. 

“What- do you – want!! from me, Jedi Killer?! Why are you being so nice to me?!!”

His arms wrapped around her, held her close, let her calm down, and she didn’t want to, she wanted to keep fighting, but she couldn’t. He felt too good. His chest felt safe, his embrace was warm, she suddenly realised she was naked, shivering against him... and so exhausted.

“What are you doing to me?”  
“Nothing.”  
“What do you want from me?”  
“You already know... If you don’t remember right now, you will. You will...”

Paige groaned. She didn’t understand. Was he playing mind games with her? But she watched him take off his cloak and let him wrap her inside it, and pick her up and carry her outside.


End file.
